Chrome OS
Chrome OS is a Linux-based operating system developed by Google, with an emphasis on simplicity and security. As a cloud-based operating system, it uses the Chrome web browser as its primary user interface. Since 2016, access to Android apps via the Google Play Store is available on select Chrome OS devices, and since 2018, Linux apps can run natively on select devices via Project Crostini. History & Development ChromeOS is a operating system from google, with the aim of being..., first model was the CR-48 Official Resources * Official website * The Chromium Projects * Google Chrome Blog * Chrome Releases Blog * List of Chrome OS Systems Running Android Apps * List of Chrome OS Boards Supporting Crostini (Linux Containers) * Help App * Support forum * Contact a Chrome Support Agent Unofficial Resources * Chrome OS Device Update Tracker * Will add more hold on End of Life (EOL) Policy "New software updates may be received later than the AUE date published, but will never be stopped sooner than listed. This will be at least 6.5 years from launch of the hardware platform(1) (or in some legacy cases at least 5 years launch of the device itself)." Auto Update Policy FAQ Can Chromebooks run X, Y, Z program? ''' Text '''How can I enable developer mode? See https://www.xda-developers.com/enter-developer-mode-chrome-os-tablet/ . How can I set Android apps' display size? (My Android apps are too small) See https://bugs.chromium.org/p/chromium/issues/detail?id=842004#c33 However, this feature may have returned to Android 9 (Pie). How can I connect to my Android environment? adb connect 100.115.92.2:5555 I have another question. Where do I ask? subreddit(r/ChromeOS) Discord More questions to be added Release Channels Description Stable Channel The default and most stable channel shipped out of the box on Chromebooks and other Chrome OS hardware. It is recommended to stay on this channel if productivity is a high priority. Updated every X months, with major updates released every X months. Beta Channel Go here to move to a channel that rarely has bugs, has early fixes to Stable, and a few new features that come into effect (may be stable or unstable). Updated every X weeks, with major updates released every X months. Developer Channel the more experimental channel, can be unstable as new releases are pushed very frequently. New updates every X, with major updates every X. Canary Channel The extremely buggy and experimental build, but puts users on the bleeding edge of Chrome OS updates. You have to switch to Developer Mode to change to this channel. Updates are usually pushed nightly, otherwise, pushed very frequently. WARNING: Switching to this channel is incredibly unstable, in which risks include the following: Warranty void, lack of support, and unexpected system crashes and/or other issues. Canary users are expected to report bugs, issues, and new feedback about Chrome OS updates using the keyboard shortcut Alt + Shift + i. Developer Mode Text Write-protect screw Starting with Apollo Lake devices, write protect is tied to the battery presence. Virtual Terminal 2 (VT-2) Requires Developer Mode. To be continued. Architecture Linux mah dudes. (lol probably gonna transcribe a lot of Wikipedia for this) Security Ya know... Crosh The Chrome OS developer shell. Reached by using the keyboard combo ctrl+alt+t. When in Developer mode you have the ability to run the command "shell" to access the linux terminal that chrome OS is build on top of. Open Source Nah, only Chromium. CloudReady CloudReady is a version of Chromium OS that is maintained by Neverware. Chrome OS on Windows Something about "Metro?" Idk, gonna transcribe Wikipedia again lololol. Settings Text Interface, Design & OS Features Text Clamshell / Desktop Mode Text Tablet Mode Text Keyboard Text Keyboard Shortcuts Text Onscreen Keyboard Text Accessibility Text Shelf Text Launcher Text Quick Settings Menu Text Notifications Text Files App Text File Management Text Media Playback The built-in media players (accessed via the Files app) in Chrome OS are pretty bad, though... Stylus Tools Text Google Assistant Text. Probably just gonna link to a separate page. Flags Text. Probably just gonna link to a separate page. Applications Web Apps Text Android Apps Text Linux Apps Text Upcoming Windows apps (Dual Boot) Hardware Types of Devices with Chrome OS Pre-installed Text Board Names Text Codenames Text Code Commits Text Hardware History 2010 * Cr-48 first ever Chromebook 2011 * First commercially available Chromebook. 2012 * First ever Chromebox. * Samsung Series 3 makes history! 2013 * LG makes first ever Chromebase * HP Chromebook 11 G1 (made by Google) * Google Chromebook Pixel. 2014 * First 13.3" Chromebook * First 1080p Chromebook 2015 * Rockchip is treated like a big deal * Asus Chromebook Flip C100 is first convertible * Asus Chromebit * Chromebook Pixel 2 2016 * First MediaTek Chromebook 2017 * Google brands OP 1 chip. * Samsung Chromebook Plus and Pro become first Chromebooks with stylus support. * Google Pixelbook 2018 * HP Chromebook x2 becomes first detachable Chromebook * Acer Chromebook Tab 10 becomes first Chrome OS tablet * Google Pixel Slate * Lenovo Yoga Chromebook becomes first 4K Chromebook 2019 * First AMD Chromebooks Major Update History Big updates only (e.g., New Launcher, Android app support arrival, Crostini debut, etc.) 2011 * Text 2012 * Text 2013 * Text 2014 * Text 2015 * Android! 2016 * Text 2017 * Text 2018 * Crostini! 2019 * Dual-Boot (Campfire) on the horizon? Gallery Boop.